After the Party
by blood sisters
Summary: What did happen after Ichijou's party? sorry if it's terrible.
1. Ichijo

After the party

It's a nice feeling being drunk. Takes all your worries away, I tend to feel like I'm floating. You also lose all sense of direction, where on earth am I anyway?

"Ichijo? Can you hear me? I'm taking you to your room." The voice of Senri Shiki floated into my head.

"Wait," I started having a difficult time keeping my thought in line, "did I just speak aloud?"

"Yes Ichijo, you did." Shiki was sounding distinctly worried, I wonder why? I'm fine… least I think I am, better not mention the fact that I can't really feel my feet on the ground. I wonder if I'm dead.

"No Ichijo, you're not dead. The reason you can't feel your feet, is because I'm currently carrying you." Oh… that explains it. Also gives a justified reason for why I feel like I was flying.

"Shiki," I could hear my voice but didn't know what I was supposed to be saying. "Can you fly?" silence greeted my question. What could you expect from Shiki anyway? He's the silent, yet deadly cute type.... Did I say that out loud as well?

"Say what out loud Ichijo?" thank god, if there is one, he didn't hear.

"Didn't hear what?" damn! I have to stop thinking these things.

Sometime later…

"Ichijo… we're here." Came the beautiful voice of Shiki, strange, it had a slight trace of breathlessness in it.

"Where is 'here' exactly Shiki? You see there are these butterflies, really nice butterflies at that, they sorta distracted me from what you just said…"

"We're outside your room Ichijo…" oh that's nice, "What butterflies? We're inside, have been for the last hour and a half."

"No! My butterflies! Please tell me you didn't kill them Shiki!" I begged, I would never be able to forgive him for killing them, and that would be heart-breaking.

"What was that Ichijo? I swear you just mentioned something along the lines of heart-breaking."

"Oh." By this point I had realised that when I was drunk, speaking my thoughts becomes quite a common occurrence. Note to self: never be drunk in front of Kaname... or Grandfather for that matter…


	2. Shiki

Please note before hand that this is now Shiki's point of view, Chaos.

* * *

I wondered across Ichijo who was currently drunk out-of–his-mind. That's one thing I didn't expect to see happen at Cross Academy. That and Kaname dancing, it was quite disturbing really… any way back to the matter at hand, drunk Ichijo. This could work to my advantage.

Scooping Ichijo up into my arms, I noticed just how easy it was, and started to get a bit worried. Now I'm no expert on vampire nature, but I'm almost certain that most people would protest to being picked up, or at least notice the fact…

Then I heard Ichijo say rather openly, "You also lose all sense of direction, where on earth am I?"

"Ichijo? Can you hear me?" at last a response from him, maybe he wasn't that far gone… "I'm taking you to your room."

Once I had gotten inside with him, he muttered, "Wait." Halting I did as was asked, wondering if he had come back to himself enough to realise what I was doing.

"Did I just speak aloud?" ok then.

Now I had something to worry about. Ichijo's clearly not with it at all. Deciding that no matter what his objections, I would have to get him to one of our rooms, I started to walk again, also answering Ichijo at the same time, "Yes, you did speak aloud."

I then caught him murmuring, "Seems worried…why? I'm fine, Better not mention… Can't feel my feet." Then he spoke very clearly, "Am I dead?"

I wasn't certain how to reply to this so I went onto autopilot, random words coming out of my mouth, I was far more concerned with Ichijo's health and getting him somewhere else, and also how he could re-pay me… my mind wondered back to his blood, and his body, yum.

About an hour later and after answering a couple more of Ichijo's random questions, I had gotten us to outside his room.

Now how was I going to get him from here to there, here being his corridor, there being… somewhere far more, now what's the word? Oh yes… appropriate.

"Ichijo, we're outside your room now."

Ichijo started yelling about butterflies and then changed tack, mumbling something about broken-hearts. Questioning my hearing I asked, "What was that Ichijo, did you mention heart-braking?"

Not paying any real attention to his answer, I moved us into his room. Spying his bed I made a beeline for it. Placing him gently onto it, I couldn't help but admire his body, again…

"Shiki take me to my bed." Ichijo's sudden demand startled me. Just how drunk was he? Maybe he won't remember anything that happens tonight, this just seems all the more promising.

"Ichijo, you're already there…"

"Really? How did we get here then? No, don't tell me you really can fly. Cute and has magical talents, super-cool." I started, had Ichijo just mentioned cuteness, and me, in the same sentence? Maybe my plan has an even higher chance of success.


	3. Ichijo2

Hi people, just thanking everyone for their reviews!

* * *

**Ichijo**

Hmm… apparently I'm in my bed. And I may have just told Shiki I think he's cute. I'm starting to hate being drunk. All sorts of hidden truths come out. Hopefully Shiki won't bother to realise my weakness.

"Did you just say I was cute?" ok he did. Now think fast, what am I suppose to say to that?

"Umm…No?" I questioned.

"Ichijo…" damn, I hate it when he takes that tone of voice with me. It was whiningly cute, with just the right amount of evilness, how can I not answer. Think of something, anything!

"I like dandelions, they're…yellow and umm… bright… and kinda hurt my eyes." I hear Shiki sigh. Damn I'm not distracting him from the fact I said he was cute.

"You're right Ichijo, you're not distracting me in the slightest." Somebody, anybody, help me! "So Ichijo, you're trying to distract me, are you?" god I love his smirk, it's too damn sexy.

"No! We should talk." Please may this do something for my situation!

"Great idea Ichijo. What do you want to say?" I could swear Shiki was inching closer to me. Quick!

"Umm… what's your favourite drink? Oh wait that's obvious." Stupid brain, why's it letting me down now?

By now Shiki was hovering just above me, "Well, if I had to choose…" he trailed off suggestively. I think the adrenalin caused by Shiki's nearness, mixing with drink is making me hallucinate. I could have sworn I just saw my grandfather. What am I suppose to tell him. I'm in my bed with a boy, whom I like intently, leaning over me. Not good!

"Like intently?" now this isn't fair.

"You've got an advantage over me, stop using it Shiki, I command you!"

Shiki just moved closer, "Now what would you do if I didn't listen?" why me? Why can't he give me space, not that I don't love every minute spent close to him, but I don't know what to do!

"Oh look Shiki, another butterfly! You can see it this time, right?"

"No." came his short reply, damn I was hoping he would look.

"It just flew out that window, why don't you go look for me?"

"Nice try but no." I let my eyes wander towards the balcony. A flash occurred and suddenly there was Ruka and Kain.

"No damn hallucinations! Be gone Satan!" I waved my arms dramatically at where they were, managing to whack Shiki in the process.

"What is it this time?" for once Shiki actually looked towards my hallucinations, he seemed to pale slightly, "Hi Ruka, Kain, what are you doing here?" I did a double take.

"You mean they're real?" he nodded, quickly I shoved him off me, "What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm talking to Shiki? Leave." Wait… "What am I doing? I want Shiki gone. Stay! Stay!!!"

Kain glanced towards Shiki, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, gesturing towards me. Now I take offence at that.

"I'm fine, what is with everyone! You're the weird ones!" Shiki spared me a bemused glance.

"He's drunk." he stated bluntly, shrugging he then proceeded to say, "I was making sure he actually got to bed." Why can his brain work and not mine, oh look, the butterfly… no mustn't succumb to the butterfly trance.

"Why can't you all talk about someone else, like Ruka. Her mascara is running all over her face, and you have spared her a second glance!" Shiki just looked at me, "Oh wait, she's crying isn't she?"

Busting into fresh tears Ruka cried, "I hate you all!" and jumped over the side of my balcony. I was mildly impressed. It was a room on the third story of the house after all. Wait, maybe she could fly also… Kain spared us a glance then dived off the balcony after Ruka. We could hear him calling after her.

Turning to Shiki I remarked, "You know, they never said what they were doing on my balcony."


	4. Shiki 2

Shiki's point of view

Damn Ruka and Kain! I was so close, oh so close to claim Ichijo as mine! Why did they have to appear? Now I'll have to change my tactics. Hmm… I think I need a plan B. Luckily Ichijo chose to speak at that moment.

"You know they never told me what they were doing on my balcony. Let's go see where they went!" he made as if to get off the bed and get onto the balcony, there's no way in hell I'll let him do that!

Grabbing hold of his arm I pulled him back so he was sitting in my lap, and I purred into his ear, "Do you really hate me so much as to wish my leave?"

Ichijo span round in my lap and cried, "No wait! I… I… I don't want you to leave. I…" I couldn't let him continue with stupid sentences, his closeness to me was addictive, and I wanted more.

Putting my finger over his lips I spoke two words, "I know…" and finally I got what I wanted all along.

Surprisingly Ichijo was aware enough to know what was happening. Pulling him closer to me, he wrapped his arms around my neck. Sliding my arms around his back, I slid one hand up to tilt his head towards me, his lips inched closer to mine closing the gap between us, I was finally able to feel his warm lips against mine for the first time.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I moved down to his neck, preparing the area with kisses, Ichijo shivered and moaned "Shiki bite me already!" I gladly followed his command this time. Sinking my fangs into his neck I tasted the sweetest blood ever imagined, Ichijo moaned in pleasure and turned his head so as to reach my neck. He licked and nipped at my pulse, finally biting into my neck, twining our lives together. And may I inform you, it's definitely going to be highly interesting not to mention pleasurable.

End.

* * *

So peoples what do you think? Should we do a sequel? Oh, thanks for the reviews! Chaos and Dusk.


End file.
